A Glimpse Into The Future
by Super kotlc fan
Summary: This is before the last vow. Sherlock and the others watch Sherlock get shot and sees what will happen.


Sherlock and John were in the middle of a case when they started to feel weird. Things around them started to contort and fade. They stood still, not knowing what was happening. Then, everything cleared and they found themselves in a room with a huge  
screen in front of them. They saw others there as well;Lestrade, Sally, Mycroft, Mary, Anderson, Mrs. Hudson, Irene, Sherlock's parents, and Molly. The screen lit up. A message appeared. _This video is a warning. Do not let this happen. If you prevent this, I will do everything in my power to keep AGRA secret._ Mary  
paled. The video began. It showed Sherlockwalking into a room and seeing a figure dressed in black pointing a gun at another addressed it as lady Smallwood. But when the figure turned around, it was not Smallwood. It was Mary. John  
turned to Mary in confusion.  
 **"Mary," Sherlock said. "Whatever he's got on you, let me help."**

 **"Oh Sherlock, if you take one more step I swear I will killyou," Mary said.**

 **"No Mrs. Watson. You won't."**

 **Mary pulled the trigger.**

Everyone whirled around to face Mary in shock. She had her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes.  
"Why?" Asked John.  
"I'm sorry," Mary said. "I'll explain later."  
 **The bullet shot out and into Sherlock's body. Sherlock looked down to see a hole in his chest. Blood spilled out.**

 **"I'm sorry, Sherlock," Mary said. "I truly am."**

 **Sherlock looked up in shock.**

 **"Mary?"**

 **She pointed her gun back at the man. The scene zoomed out to reveal the positions they were in.**

 **It returned to Sherlock's face, the light brighter. All of a sudden, it showed Sherlock walking down stairs.**

"His mind palace," John whispered.  
 **The scene returned to Sherlock in the real world, this time with Molly their as well.**

 **"It's not like it is in the movies," Molly said. "There's not a great spurt of blood and you go flying backwards."**

Molly looked shocked to be in the video. She looked at Sherlock, asking a silent question. _Why?_  
 **The scene showed her new in a white room with a corpse u dear a white sheet.**

 **"You are certainly going to die," she said. It nowshowed Sherlock's face on the metal bed, eyes closed.**

Everyone looked like they were about to be sick. Sherlock watched emotionlessly. Mycroft did the same. **"You need to focus."**

 **She slapped him and he gasped, jerking. The scene went back to the real world, with Mary pointing a gun at the man.**

"That's Magnussen," Mycroft said. "I'll tell you who he is later."  
 **It switched to Sherlock's face in the real world.**

 **"I said, focus," Molly, slapping him again. Sherlock fell into his mind palace. He sighed.**

 **"It's all well and clever having a mind palace if there's only three seconds of consciousness left to use it. So come on, what's going to kill you?"**

 **"Blood loss," replied Sherlock.**

 **"Exactly," She said. "Now, it's all about one thing. Forwards or backwards?"**

People looked confused.  
 **"You need to decide which way to fall. Is the bullet still inside you, or is there an exit wound? It could depend on the gun."**

 **It then showed Sherlock looking through various numbers of holograms of guns. .**

 **"For gods sake Sherlock," Mycroft said, appearing out of nowhere. "It doesn't matter about the gun, don't be stupid."**

The real Mycroft looked surprised to be there.  
 **"I'm not stupid," a younger version of Sherlock.**

 **"What was directly behind you when you were murdered?"**

 **"I'm not murdered yet."**

 **"Elements of probability, little brother."**

 **Young Sherlock looked back, and suddenly he was back to normal. There was a mirror behind him.**

 **"The bullet's still inside me," he said.**

 **"So you need to fall backwards."**

 **"Fall now," Molly said.**

 **Sherlock began to fall backwards. Sherlock was in a white room again, clutching at his head.**

 **"What is that, what's happening?" He said, panicking.**

 **His body was pushed out of a cell. He could see the bullet wound.**

 **"Your going into shock," Molly said. "That's the next thing that's going to kill you."**

 **"What do I do?" Sherlock asked.**

 **"There's nothing in this ridiculous mind palace of yours that could calm you down?" Mycroft asked, looking around. "Find it."**

 **Sherlock closed his eyes, thinking. It showed him walking down the stairs again. It showed him opening the door to Mary in her wedding dress and her shooting him. He fell back, screaming. It showed him running down a hall, opening doors. He saw a dog.**

 **"Come one Redbeard," he said. "Here boy, come on."**

 **The dog got up and licked Sherlock's head.**

 **"They're gonna put me down, too. It's no fun, is it?" He said, falling back.**

The viewers looked horrified.  
"Who's Redbeard?" Sally asked.  
"My dog," Sherlock answered, voice thick.  
 **He fell, hand extended. It showed the real Sherlock hitting the floor.**

 **"Sherlock," Molly said. "You're going to feel the pain."**

 **Sherlock began convulsing and screaming in pain.**

 **"There's a hole ripped through you. Massive internal bleeding. You have to control the pain."**

 **The scene switched to him finally reaching the bottom of the stairs and into a room with someone.**

 **Sherlock clutched at the wall, breathing heavily.**

 **"You," He said. "You've never felt pain, did you? Why did you ever feel pain?"**

 **"You always feel it,Sherlock," came Moriarty's voice.**

"But he's dead!" Exclaimed Lestrade before remembering that this was in Sherlock's head.  
Sally didn't even tease him.  
 **Moriarty looked up. He charged at Sherlock, shaking his head menacingly.**

 **"But you don't, have, to fear it!" Moriarty whispered.**

 **Sherlock yelled in pain and fell down onto his knees. He fell, body sprawling out.**

 **"It hurts," Moriarty said. "Horribly. Lost, death." (** _I couldn't really tell what he was saying.)_

 **Sherlock gasped in pain. Everything turned blue.**

 **"Come on, Sherlock, just die right now. Final push."**

 **Sherlock closed his eyes. It showed him flat lining.**

"No!" Cried John. "Why, Mary, why would you do this?"  
"I'm sorry, John, but I don't know!"  
 **Moriarty muttered to himself.**

 **"Daddy and mummy will cry, the woman will cry. And John will cry buckets and buckets. It's him that I'm carried about the most. You let him down, Sherlock. John Watson is definitely in danger."**

 **Sherlock's eyes shot open.**

Everyone looked at Sherlock questioningly.  
 **Moriarty looked down, disbelieving. Sherlocked gasped. He slammed his arm back into the ground. He got up slowly.**

 **"Oh you're not getting better," said Moriarty desperately. Sherlock clutched the wall, panted, and swung over to the door, escaping.**

 **"Sherlock!" Moriarty screamed.**

 **The scene then showed Sherlock in a hospital bed, with tubes connoected to him. In his mind palace, he walked back up the stairs. His heart started beating again. Sherlock clammed his hand down on the railings and pulled him up. In real life, his finger twitched. His memories flashed through his head. Doctors began operating on him. His eyes opened.**

The video ended there. Everyone was in silence. Then, out of no where, Sherlock sneezed. Everyone burst out talking, but John silenced them.  
"Explain, Mary," he said coldly. 


End file.
